Boku No Hero Academia One Shot
by JosefoJudas
Summary: Serie de One Shot. Pueden pedir sus One Shot aquí dentro.
1. Anuncio

Aquí pueden pedir sus One Shot de las parejas de Boku No Hero Academia.

Las parejas disponibles y de las cuales siento más segura de escribir son las siguientes:

-Toshinori (Oru Maito) x Inko Midoriya.

-Aizawa x Inko Midoriya.

-Bakugo x Tsuyu.

-Kirishima x Tsuyu.

-Aizawa x Tsuyu.

-Fumikage x Tsuyu.

-Dabi x Tsuyu.

-Shinzo x Tsuyu.

-Todoroki x Tusyu.

-Todoroki x Momo.

-Kirishima x Mina.

-Iida x Mei.

-Shinzo x Mei.

-Kaminari x Kyouka.

-Ojiro x Tooru.

Como podrán ver hay varías con Tsuyu, eso es porque en primer lugar me gustan los ships crack y ella es mi personaje favorito.

Puedo hacer ONE SHOT YAOI pero solo si va Tsuyu y que su versión masculina sea el seme (solo imaginen las posibilidades)

Si se dieron cuenta no hay mención ni de Izuku ni de Ochako, eso es porque:

1-Izuku solo podré hacer one shot si ustedes tienen un personaje masculino suyo (OMC) e Izuku será siempre el Uke de la relación.

2-Ochako en realidad no me gusta para nada.

Por el momento no pueden pedir LEMON... a lo mucho Lime les puedo escribir, gracias por su atención y a pedir sus One Shot!


	2. 1

_Primer One Shot hecho!_

 _Pedido por:_ _ **Pink Composer**_ _espero te guste este One Shot!_

 **Pareja: Iida Tenya x Hatsume Mei.**

A pesar de tener diversos conocimientos acerca de muchas cosas, Iida era un ignorante en lo que respectaba al romance. Pero sus mejores amigos, Midoriya y Uraraka no lo sabían por ello ven preocupados al más alto de los tres quien en la ultima semana se veía muy alterado… Bueno, más de lo usual, así que decidieron conversar con él.

 _En la actualidad:_

Iida camina 'tranquilamente' en dirección contraria al comedor estudiantil, el día anterior había acordado verse con aquella persona que hace unos días había alterado su vida y su mente. Pero fue detenido por las voces de sus amigos.

-¡Iida!- Gritaron los dos llegando donde su amigo, quien les devolvió el saludo.

\- ¡Queremos hablar contigo!- Dice Uraraka con una expresión seria.

\- Pero… - No terminó de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Midoriya.

-Estamos muy preocupados por ti, últimamente has estado actuando extraño – Menciona Midoriya un poco nervioso – Queríamos saber si te pasa algo malo.

-Somos tus amigos y sabes que puedes contar con nosotros – Termina de decir la castaña.

Iida ve asombrado a sus amigos y en parte agradecido por tener a amigos tan fieles como ellos y quienes se preocupaban por él.

-Si me pasa algo pero no es malo… O eso creo – Menciona el de lentes – Bueno, verán es que yo… - En ese momento queda mudo mientras su vista se clava en algo detrás de sus dos amigos.

Tanto Midoriya como Uraraka ven confundidos a su amigo quien a cada segundo su rostro se sonrojaba más y más, estaban a punto de hablar pero fueron interrumpidos por cierta voz muy conocida para ellos.

-¡Iida!- De un momento a otro el mencionado se encontraba envuelto en un abrazo gracias a la amistosa mecánica de cabello Rosado, Mei. Ella no se daba cuenta pero el rostro de Iida se había vuelto más rojo que le daría envidia a un tomate – Ya terminé los nuevos propulsores para tus piernas ¡Además de que también hice nuevos inventos para que puedas probar! – Menciona esta emocionada.

-Será un honor probar sus inventos, señorita Hatsume- Responde Iida claramente aun cuando por dentro se estuviese muriendo de los nervios.

-¡Genial! ¡No puedo esperar a ver como funcionan _'Nuestros bebés'!_ – Grita emocionada alejándose un poco del de lentes y adquiriendo un sonrojo en el rostro.

Mientras Iida sintió como su corazón late desenfrenadamente ante aquellas dos palabras, su rostro vuelve a sonrojarse, sus ojos escondidos tras sus lentes se encuentran completamente abiertos por el asombro, su respiración vuelve, traga saliva en lo que parecía su garganta seca.

-Hatsume, tenemos que irnos- Dijo una voz que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Shinso fue quien había hablado y veía la escena con algo de molestia.

-¡Shinso!- Le saluda Midoriya quien recibe un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo más el otro no aparta su vista de la pareja.

-Es cierto- Dice con fastidio, Hatsume para luego darle un cálido abrazo a Iida, y uno rápido a Midoriya y a Uraraka (esta última no pudo evitar tener celos cuando vio a Midoriya sonrojado al ser abrazado por la otra chica) al final dirigirse junto al de cabello morado – ¡Hasta pronto, chicos! ¡Iida, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo! – Terminó de decir para comenzar a caminar junto a Shinso quien al parecer escuchaba atentamente a las palabras emocionadas de la de cabello rosa hasta que no se veían.

Todo quedó en silencio hasta que.

-Así que has estado así por que te gusta Hatsume – Menciona emocionada Uraraka señalando al más alto quien se sorprende al igual que Midoriya ante tal acusación.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que si, el hecho que le gustas se nota a desde el espacio Dice la castaña con una sonrisa.

-B-bueno, si… Desde hace un tiempo siento una atracción ante la señorita Hatsume, luego de haber convivido con ella ya sea solo para conversar o para probar uno de sus b-bebés – Al decir lo último se sonroja por lo anterior dicho por la de cabello rosa – Y no pude evitar caer ante sus encantos.

Ambos amigos se encontraban felices y aliviados. Felices de que su amigo no estuviese en ningún problema y aliviados de que este gustase de alguien porque a decir verdad todos los del salón se encontraban preocupados de que si el chico era asexual o algo por el estilo.

-Un momento – Habla Midoriya con confusión plasmada en su rostro- ¿Por qué Shinso estaba con Hatsume? Que yo recuerde están en diferentes grupos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, Midoriya. Aunque parece que se llevan bien – Dice Uraraka.

Iida hace puños sus manos al sentir un pizca de celos crecer en el – Según lo que me contó la señorita Hatsume, el director le pidió personalmente que atendiera al joven Shinso en crear un artefacto perfecto para él y desde entonces han estado conversando – Termina de decir aun con celos esta vez plasmado en su rostro.

Uraraka sonríe ante ello si dice – Sabes Iida, debo decir que es mejor que te confieses pronto, no sabemos si ella y Shinso formen una relación – Midoriya la ve con confusión pero pronto ve la intención de la chica así que le sigue la corriente.

-T-tiene razón, es decir… Van a estar conviviendo más y, y puede que luego de un tiempo ella se enamore de Shinso, puede que incluso a él ya le guste Hatsume y aprovecha mientras están juntos.

Antes de poder decir algo más se escucha el sonar del timbre lo cual avisa que la hora de almuerzo había finalizado. Los tres chicos caminan de regreso a su respectivo salón, Iida va delante con determinación en sus ojos, mientras Midoriya y Uraraka sonríen cómplices detrás de él y chocan sus palmas en forma de victoria.

Su pequeño e improvisado plan para alentar a su amigo a confesarse había funcionado.

Durante el resto de las clases, Iida tenia su mente enfocada en dos Cosas, en prestar atención a lo que los maestros decían y como seria la forma perfecta de confesarse, eso si, de ese día no iba a pasar, tenia que confesarse los más pronto posible antes de perder la oportunidad de estar con la joven Hatsume Mei. Mucho menos en contra del dicho del grupo 1-C.

Pero dicha concentración nos pasó desapercibida por el resto de los compañeros quienes veían a Iida intentando descifrar que ocurría en su mente.

Al finalizar las clases (Aizawa siempre los dejaba irse 10 minutos antes de que las jornadas de clases terminasen) el de lentes aprovechó para enviar un mensaje a la chica de cabello rosa en donde le decía que lo esperase en su salón y para sorpresa de el, la chica contesto rápidamente con un 'Si'.

Pasando 7 minutos no pierde el tiempo el tiempo y se dirige al salón de clases 1-H para encontrase con Mei sin darse cuenta de dos pares de ojos le estaban viendo. Como había calculado, llega a tiempo escuchar el sonar del timbre de salida, se coloca cerca de la puerta del salón y ve como uno a uno los alumnos salen, algunas chicas se le quedan viendo con rostros sonrojados y un brillo en los ojos. Desde los juegos Iida se había vuelto popular para cierto grupo de chicas en especial a las que estaban en el grupo de reparación y equipamiento. Pero a Iida no les tomaba en cuenta (no romántica mente) ya su corazón lo tiene alguien más.

Al ver que aun no salía Mei (siente que es irrespetuoso entrar a un salón con un asunto no relacionado con los estudios), decide preguntarle a una de las chicas. Se dirige al grupo y le pregunta a una chica de cabello negro corto la cual se sonroja pensando que el chico gusta de ella.

-Disculpe, señorita, quisiera hacerle una pregunta – Dice Iida de manera educada, las chicas del grupo suspiraron al escucharlo pero sus ilusiones se fueron abajo cuando prosiguió - ¿Se tardará en salir la señorita Hatsume del salón?

Todas quedan congeladas – ¿H-Hatsume? - Pregunta aun sorprendida la de cabello negro. Todas las chicas tenían una sola cosa en su mente.

" _¿Por qué el chico más educado y responsable está preguntando por la loca de Hatsume?"_

Iida asiente en forma de afirmación pero antes de poder hablar es llamado - ¡Iida! ¡Vaya, no pensé que fueses a venir! – Saluda Mei con su típica sonrisa.

-Claro que iba a venir, después de todo le avisé que si lo haría – Menciona Iida volteando se por completo para ver de frente a la chica. Ajusta sus lentes y prosigue – Además me contestó aun en hora de clases, lo cual quiere decir no estaba prestando atención – Esto causó que Mei sonriera nerviosa.

-¡Oye, tu me enviaste el mensaje primero, no podía dejar en visto un mensaje de mi chico favorito! – Dice Mei con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo. Ante esas palabras el de cabello siente arder su rostro.

Agradecía que las chicas a su espalda no le estuviesen viendo.

Aclara su garganta y estira su mano a la chica – Deme sus cosas, por favor. Las cargaré mientras le acompaño a su puesto de trabajo- Mei hace lo que el dice y sin más ambos emprende su camino, dejando en shock y envidia a las compañeras de Mei.

Lo ultimo que lograron escuchar fue – Por cierto, yo SI estaba prestando atención en clases- por parte de su compañera.

 _Dos horas más tarde:_

Ya era de noche cuando Iida entró en el edificio donde sus compañeros y el se alojaban, al entrar fue bombardeado con diversas preguntas de sus amigos más solo se disculpa por preocuparlos y su irresponsabilidad por haber quebrantado ciertas reglas que se les habían impuesto cuando fueron colocados centros del área de la preparatoria.

Luego de cenar y hacer sus tareas, se retira a su habitación, estando ya acostado listo para dormir no puede evitar recordar lo que ocurrió.

 _Flashback:_

 _Iida y Mei se encontraban caminando mientras la chica le conversaba alegremente acerca de los planes que tenis para la creación de un nuevo de sus 'bebés', él le escuchaba atentamente encantado de escuchar su voz, hasta que ve a Shinso a la distancia conversando con otro alumno. Al verlo los celos volvieron a él así que sin más se detuvo y a Mei también._

 _Mei dejó de hablar y le ve de manera confusa, al no saber por que se ha detenido, antes de poder hablar, Iida lo hace primero._

 _-Señorita Hatsume, a decir verdad había planeado de mejor manera como decirle esto pero creo que si espero más mis nervios ganaran la batalla -Menciona Iida, para luego tomar aire y ver directo a los ojos de la chica quien le veía sorprendida – Quiero decirle que desde hace un tiempo he sentido atracción hacia usted no solo física sino emocionalmente, no le voy a mentir, a un principio me pareció un poco… ruidosa y algo extraña además de que le sentí herido cuando solo me utilizó en los juegos para mostrar sus inventos a los agentes interesados –_

 _-Oh… En verdad lo siento, a decir verdad me deje llevar y no pensé como te sentirías por eso – Dice Mei apenada y triste luego de interrumpir a Iida._

 _-No, no tiene por que disculparse. Yo soy quien se disculpa, yo como persona no debería de estar o de haber hablado de usted de esa manera tan grosera sin haberla conocido bien, fue un grave error de mi parte – Continua Iida esta vez explicándose mientras mueve sus brazos en varias direcciones como normalmente lo hace, cosa que le saca una sonrisa a Mei. Viendo lo que sucede, tose y arregla su postura para seguir hablando – Como decía, luego de estar pasando tiempo con usted entre reparar y actualizar mi equipamiento he convivido y la he conocido más a usted. Como se esfuerza en realizar su trabajo y que quede lo más perfecto posible, tomando en cuenta las necesidades y gustos de los demás para ayudarlos a ellos a crecer a ser mas fuerte, ágiles y resistentes. Como sus ojos brillan con determinación cuando trabaja y que a pesar de que hayan falla no se da por vencido y sigue adelante ya que no quiere decepcionar a los demás._

 _Mei se encontraba sin palabras al escuchar todo lo que Iida decía de ella, sus ojos estaban abierto por la sorpresa mientras su corazón latía fuertemente haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran._

 _-Iida- Le llama pero el otro sigue._

 _-Y desde entonces, desde que vi como es usted no pude evitar caer ante sus encantos, su belleza, su inteligencia, su perseverancia, todas sus cualidades…- Antes de seguir hablando fue interrumpido por un golpe en la espalda (algo fuerte)_

 _-¡Ya no digas más! Me siento alagada y un poco avergonzada, si que dices muchas palabras cuando estas nervioso y a decir verdad no creí que te ibas detener pronto – Ante eso Iida se sintió temeroso de que eso era un rechazo._

 _-L-Lo siento- Su disculpa fue interrumpida cuando siento que era halado hacia abajo y luego sentir una presión en su mejilla._

 _Mei le había besado en la mejilla._

 _-Vamos hombre, no tienes que disculparte- Le dice Mei con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas – Me gustó mucho lo que dijiste de mi, así que anda se que quieres preguntar._

 _-Señorita Hatsume… ¿Quisiera tener una cita conmigo?- Aunque ya la chica le había aceptado indirectamente el como caballero tenis que estar seguro y no hacer conclusiones sin tener la respuesta directa de ella._

 _-¡Me encantaría! Como podría decirle que no a mi chico favorito – Le dice Mei guiñando un ojo – Al chico que siempre le pongo más atención y me esfuerzo más, además de darle mi total atención – Ve como el rostro del otro adquiere un color rojo – En otras palabras, tu también me gustas, y por favor llámame Mei, Tenya~-_

 _Fin de Flashback._

Luego de ello ambos fueron a la oficina de trabajo de Mei donde probaron diversos aparatos nuevos creados por ella, después de todo se lo había prometido, además de pasar esas dos horas solos conversando, divirtiéndose, conociéndose más.

Iida sonríe, y cierra sus ojos listo para dormir no sin antes pensar.

" _No arruinare esta oportunidad de estar con Mei"_


	3. 2

**Pedido desde:** Ao3.

 **Pareja:** Todoroki Shōto x Asui Tsuyu.

 **Debido a que no se a hablado mucho de los hermanos de Todoroki, les inventé nombre y que son gemelos. Tanto Todoroki como Endeavor serán llamados por sus nombres.**

Mientras se ve en el espejo se sigue preguntando porque había aceptado la sugerencia de su hermana mayor de traer a su novia y presentarla formalmente al resto de la familia.

 _Flashback:_

 _Shōto se encontraba ayudando a Fuyumi a preparar la cena mientras sus dos hermanos se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos cambiándose luego regresar de trabajar, sería una cena de hermanos ya que Endeavor no se encontraba en la ciudad hasta dentro de 3 días._

 _Mientras terminaban de cocinar, Shōto se encontraba enfrascado en su pensamiento, en si en una pregunta que rondaba su Cabeza y que incluía a su novia._

" _¿La aceptará si se la presento?"_

 _Fuyumi viendo el rostro de su hermano menor supo de inmediato que lo estaba molestando. Además de que era la única en esa casa que sabia de la pareja de Shōto._

 _-Deberías de invitarla un día de estos y presentarla con la familia incluyéndolo a él – Mencionó Fuyumi sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa por parte del menor._

 _-No creo que sea buena idea, no en especial con Endeavor presente – Respondió él inconscientemente congelando un poco de su brazo derecho con solo pensar en su padre._

 _-Tampoco es buena idea salir con una chica y no presentarla ante la familia del novio, y a como me contaste ella ya te presentó a su familia – Dijo la mayor viendo a su hermano para luego Sonreí amablemente – No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que pase yo te estaré para apoyarte – Esto le había sacado una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Shōto – Además quiero conocer a la chica que hace feliz a mi hermanito y futura cuñada._

 _Con eso ella había tomado la taza de la ensalada y salido victoriosa de la cocina dejando a un levemente sonrojado Shōto._

 _Fin de Flashback._

A pasado una semana desde aquello (donde Fuyumi sacó sus dotes de hermana mayor y le avergonzó) en donde su padre esta de nuevo en casa. A decir verdad la tarde en que le preguntó a su novia en ir a cenar a su casa y esta aceptó, él se encontraba nervioso. Iba a presentarle al resto de su familia. Anteriormente ya la había presentado ante su madre un día en que juntos fueron a verla al hospital en donde ella se encuentra internada.

Por ello se encontraba nervioso, si nervioso, mientras esperaba en el comedor con su familia sintiendo la mirada acusadora de su padre la cual en si es por el hecho de que su hijo no fuese a traer a su novia personalmente en vez de estar sentado ahí y dejar a la chica caminar sola hasta ahí. Aunque eso sus hijos no la sabían.

Antes de que alguien lograra decir algo se escucha el sonar del timbre de la puerta principal, por lo que sin perder el tiempo, Shōto se pone de pie y se dirige a abrir la puerta y saludar a su novia.

-Me alegra que hayas venido con bien, Tsuyu- Saluda dejándole pasar a la casa.

-Te dije que no me iba a pasar nada, Shōto – Responde Tsuyu con una dulce sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla a su novio. Lleva su cabello en una moña adornada con el característico moño. Viste una camisa de color turquesa de cuello ancho hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, la cual llegaba hasta 5 dedos arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver las cintas de un top negro, un pantalón leggins negro con franjas verdes a los lados y para finalizar un par de zapatos deportivos blancos y verdes.

Ambos chicos ahora en 2do año de preparatoria y llevan ya 6 meses de estar saliendo. Esta noticia nadie se la esperó ya que sus compañeros de clases como las fans de cada uno de ellos se esperaban que Tsuyu quedase con Kirishima o con Bakugō (del cual se volvió muy amiga al final del 1er año) y Shōto quedase con Yaoyorozu con quien camina más en lo que respecta s chicas. Así que imaginen la sorpresa que llevaron cuando descubrieron a ambos chicos caminando juntos en dirección de la casa de la chica mientras se tomaban de las manos.

-¿Ya terminaste de analizar mi vestimenta? Pensé que venía a una cena no a estar de pie dentro de tu casa para que me estés observando como si nunca me has visto – Dice Tsuyu de manera directa sacando de trance a su novio.

-Lo siento, vamos – Responde este tomando la mano de Tsuyu dándole un beso en esta para luego ambos dirigirse hacia la cocina donde los esperaban un par de gemelos uno de cabello rojo, ojos azules y otro de cabello blanco, ojos café quienes al ver a la chica se sonrojaron. Una joven mujer de cabello blanco con mechones rojos y de ojos café quien tiene sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Y al final al único a quien Tsuyu tiene conocimiento, el gran Enji Todoroki o mejor conocido como Endeavor quien los ve con el típico ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

" _¿Siempre tendrá esa cara de estreñido?"_ Se pregunta mentalmente Tsuyu viéndole con disimulada curiosidad.

-Les presento a mi compañera de clases y novia, Tsuyu Asui. Tsuyu te presento a mi hermana Fuyumi – Le dice refiriéndose a la única dama presente de la familia - Mis hermanos Akira – Señala al de cabello rojo - Y Haru – Al de cabello blanco. Ambos chicos le guiñan un ojo coquetamente. Shōto suspira para luego presentar al ultimo miembro de la familia – Por último mi padre- Pero fue detenido por su directa novia.

-Enji Todoroki, casado y padre de familia aunque no sea muy bueno desempeñando ese papel. También conocido como "Endeavor". El segundo mejor héroe en todo Japón después de All Migth – Todo queda en un profundo silencio. Fuyumi y los gemelos impresionados y preocupados por como reaccionaria su padre. Shōto solo ve con sorpresa a su novia. Mientras tanto Enji siente como una vena palpita en su cuello por el enojo.

-Buenas noches, Tsuyu. Es un gusto que hayas Aceptado nuestra invitación – Dice Fuyumi en busca de aligerar el aura tensa.

-El gusto es mío por conocerlos – Responde Tsuyu.

-Bueno, comencemos entonces – Sin más comenzaron a comer. Ambos adolescentes tomaron asiento y se unieron al resto de la familia.

Durante todo momento Enji veía a la pareja de su hijo analizándola. Tsuyu no era ignorante a ello, por eso intentó que no le molestara y comer tranquila, de vez en cuando respondía a las preguntas que los hermanos Todoroki. Al terminar de comer ya no lo soporta más y dice.

-Señor Endeavor, por mucho que me alaga su atención hacia mi persona, debo decir que me siento muy incómoda y en cierto modo me preocupa que en cualquier momento vaya a quemarme solo con su mirada – Termina de decir Tsuyu llevando su mirada hacia el mencionado. Un ceño fruncido y una mirada indiferente chocaron.

-¿Qué quieres de Shōto? – Pregunta Enji con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

-Padre – Llama Fuyumi intentando calmar a su padre, pero fue ignorada.

-¿Eh? – Dice para luego colocar su dedo índice en su mejilla inclinando su cabeza - ¿Qué quiero de Shōto? Pues como su compañera de trabajo quiero de él determinación al momento de salvar a alguien, esfuerzo en el momento enfrentarse contra un enemigo, compañerismo al momento de trabajar en equipo y responsabilidad cuando se equivoque y acepte sus errores – Responde Tsuyu para luego ver a Shōto a los ojos y con un leve sonrojo continua hablando – Como su novia, quiero de él su cariño, su respeto a mis decisiones y si me equivoco que me corrija, que sea sincero conmigo que me diga las cosas aun si duelen, prefiero un verdad dolorosa que a una dulce mentira así como yo soy directa en mis opiniones, que me comprenda así como yo le comprenderé en lo que sea, por último quiero que esté para mi – Termina de decir dejando a todos en silencio a todos los presentes.

Fuyumi sonríe feliz de que su hermano encontrara a esa chica. Akira y Haru ven sorprendidos a la de cabello negro verdoso y sintiendo celos de su hermano. Shōto está sonrojado y con un brillo en sus ojos. Mientras tanto Enji sigue viendo detenidamente a la invitada.

-Señorita Fuyumi ¿Puedo ayudar a recoger la mesa? – Pregunta Tsuyu a lo cual obtiene una afirmación y ambas mujeres se ponen a trabajar.

Después de ello, Enji se levanta y se va de esa habitación, dejando a su familia e invitada. Al terminar con los platos, Tsuyu se queda unos minutos más conversando con los hermanos de su novio mientras sostiene la mano de este para luego despedirse de ellos y se acompañada hasta su casa con su novio.

Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio pero no uno incómodo, se sentían bien con solo estar juntos sin necesidad de hablar.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar, Shōto – Menciona estando ya en la puerta de su casa.

-Lamento si mi padre te molestó – Responde este sintiéndose un poco apenado.

Sin pensarlo, Tsuyu le da un beso en los labios, Shōto no pierde el tiempo y continua con el beso mientras abraza a su novia por la cintura, estuvieron así por tiempo hasta que Tsuyu se separa y le susurra al oído – Te quiero, Shōto.

Con un último beso en la mejilla entra a su casa. El de cabello bicolor luego de unos segundos retoma su camino a casa. Al entrar a la casa sin pensarlo se dirige a su habitación pero antes llegar se topa con su padre quien le ve con su característica expresión de molestia pero para su sorpresa le dice algo que queda en su mente y le llena de alegría.

-Espero no lo eches a perder a como lo haces al negarte usar tu lado izquierdo en batalla – Dice Enji viendo a su hijo – No solo La Particularidad de esa chica seria una buena adquisición a la familia – Esta vez comienza a caminar para dirigirse a su respectiva habitación – Sino que el carácter y determinación de esa chica es admirable… Ella es buena para ti – Sin más desaparece de la vista del menor.

Shōto sonríe.

El maldito bastardo desgraciado que es su padre había aprobado su relación y al parecer la apreciaba.

Fuyumi tuvo razón, no salió como esperaba pero terminó bien.


	4. 3

**Pareja:** Katsuki Bakugo x Tsuyu Asui.

Tarde pero aquí está (aprovechando la compu de mi hermano) A todos quienes querían de esta pareja perdonen la mega demora y espero esto sea de su agrado.

* * *

Es un día como cualquier para los estudiantes de la clase 1-A de U.A, justo acaban de terminar las primeras jornada de clases. Tsuyu al momento de salir del salón de clases es detenida por la voz de Shōto quien se le acerca y empieza a conversar con ella, así ambos enfrascados en su burbuja se van en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos rojos están viéndolos desde atrás.

Al llegar al comedor ambos compañeros de clases toman asiento junto a sus amigos, quedando Tsuyu en medio de Fumikage y Denki, cosa que a la chica aunque no lo demostrase, le hace sentir incomoda, no por el de aspecto animal como ella, al contrario, Fumikage es uno de los pocos chicos con los cuales puede hablar tranquilamente y burlarse un poco de él. Con Denki también, pero el problema recae en que el rubio tiende a veces abrazarla por los hombros, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo, el grupo de amigos se dirige de regreso a su respectivo salón de clases, de nuevo la chica es observada pero esta vez no por una sino que por dos miradas rojizas. Una ve todo con humor y preocupación, mientras la otra con odio, principalmente a ver como el rubio de nuevo intenta abrazar a la chica y este le golpea con su lengua, otra vez.

Durante el resto de las clases, Tsuyu pudo sentir aquella mirada como era dirigida hacia su persona y por todos los medios intentó no sonreír por ello pero si lograba burlarse mentalmente del dueño de dicha mirada.

Aunque en estos momentos su atención se ve dirigida únicamente al chico quien tiene en frente. El futuro gran héroe y fan #1 de _All Might_ , Izuku Midoriya. Generalmente solo cruzan unas cuantas palabras pero gracias a su maestro de inglés, _Present Mic,_ ambos chicos de cabello verdoso fueron puestos en pareja para realizar un trabajo. El punto es que como siempre, al momento de analizar cierta situación, Izuku se quedó enfrascado en su típico bucle de murmurar, por ello la atención que la chica le da.

Ya ha terminado con el trabajo mientras el otro murmuraba, por ello al finalizar el trabajo y al ver que los demás seguían en el (menos Momo y Shōto) procedió a observarlo y llega a una conclusión.

-Izuku-chan - Le llama, logrando sacar al chico de su bucle y le observa –Haces una expresión adorable cuando comienzas a murmurar- Dice directamente.

Al terminar de decir eso, todo el salón queda en silencio y llevan su vista a la pareja de cabello verde, aunque esto a Tsuyu le toma importancia y sus ojos no se despegan del ahora rojo Izuku.

 _"_ _Una chica me dijo que soy adorable"_ Es el pensamiento que pasa por la mente del joven Midoriya.

La chica coloca su dedo índice en su mejilla y dice – Es adorable, sí. Pero llega a distraerte demasiado como por ejemplo ahora, si no fuera porque comprendo lo que _Present Mic_ -Sensei nos dijo que hiciéramos estaríamos estancados desde el principio.

-L-lo siento mucho, Señorita Asui- Se disculpa Izuku aun avergonzado.

-Llámame Tsuyu- Responde esta – Deberías practicar a dejar de hacerlo o al menos que lo hagas en tu mente. Es una buena cualidad, pero debes controlarla- Sin más ambos chicos se enfrascan en una conversación amistosa.

Los demás siguen con sus propios compañeros menos uno quien miraba con grandes celos la escena.

A los 10 minutos se da a conocer el final del día escolar, así que cada chica y chico del aula 1-A se prepara para ir a sus respectivos cuartos dentro del establecimiento, Tsuyu aguarda un poco ya que desea ir con alguien hacia los dormitorios, logra conectar miradas, pero cuando la otra persona iba a dirigirse donde ella, Tsuyu es interceptada por sus amigas, Mina y Ochako quienes a pesar de las negativas de la otra chica se la llevan de las manos semi arrastras.

-¡Maldita sea!- Se escucha una maldición a lo largo de ese piso.

La chica con características de rana pensó que al llegar a los dormitorios podría ingresar a su habitación tranquilamente, lamentablemente no fue así ya que no más llegaron todas las chicas del grupo se reunieron en el cuarto de Momo y hacer conversar cosas típicas de chicas.

Tsuyu agradece mucho que tenga amigas y la incluyan en diversas cosas, pero a veces insistían demasiado que no tenia de otra que concordar con ellas.

Logra separarse de las demás para dirigirse a cenar, agradece que la cocina del dormitorio se encuentra deshabitada así que colocándose un delantal verde procede a preparar un poco de arroz y curry decidida a compartirlo con alguien más. Tan concentrada esta con su trabajo que no se da cuenta de la intromisión de uno de sus compañeros hasta que escucha a dicha persona hablarle.

-¿Qué prepara, Tsuyu-san?- Tsuyu al escuchar como es llamada sonríe conociendo ahora quien es el dueño de aquella voz. Aparta su vista de la olla con el curry para ver a su compañero y amigo Shoto quien la observa con curiosidad.

-Hola, Shoto-chan. Estoy preparando un poco de arroz y curry- Ve su preparación a punto de terminar pero entonces coloca su dedo índice en su mentón y con un expresión de estar pensando ella pregunta - ¿Ya que estas gustarías probar un poco? Si te gusta, puedo servirte un poco de arroz con curry para que comas-

Shoto sin perder tiempo y sin ser descortés accede ante la propuesta su amiga, así se dirige directamente a tomar asiento en una silla situada de dicho lugar en espera a que la chica con ciertos aspectos de rana le sirva un plato caliente de comida.

Al ya estar la comida lista y servida en ambos platos, los dos compañeros se dirigen al comedor principal de aquel piso, ignorando las miradas de sus demás compañeros quienes ven detenidamente como aquellos dos caminan y conversan juntos hasta que comienzan a comer.

Todas las chicas se encuentran celosas ante la naturaleza serena y directa de su amiga quien se encuentra conversando animadamente y como si nada con Shoto, quien incluso tiene una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Justo cuando las demás chicas empiezan a hablar, Eijirou y Katsuki se hacen presente en la habitación, este último lleva consigo dos libros en sus manos.

-Ah, qué suerte tiene Asui – Dice Toru suspirando.

-Me parece aceptable considerando su personalidad tranquila, directa y amigable que logre llevarse bien con todos – Menciona Momo.

-¿De qué están hablando? – Pregunta Eijirou extraño y un poco temeroso de que el tema de conversación sea su amiga de aspecto anfibio.

-Bueno…-Momo es interrumpida por el pequeño pervertido del grupo quien va directo donde el de cabello rojo y sosteniéndose del cuello de la camisa de este.

-¡El maldito de Todoroki está pasando tiempo de calidad Asui! – Al escuchar eso, Eijirou empieza a sudar frio al sentir como el "aura" de su mejor amigo (quien está detrás de él) comienza cambiar.

-¿Cómo así? – Pregunta de nueva cuenta el de cabellos rojos.

-¡Seguramente le gusta! – Grita/susurra Mina con una sonrisa en su rostro, los chicos la voltean a ver – Es más que obvio, es decir, a parte de Midoriya, está es la primera vez que Todoroki pasa tiempo de calidad con una chica –

-Bueno, yo a veces he visto que Todoroki busca como ayudar a Asui cuando están en la biblioteca – Menciona Kyoka recordando aquello.

-¡Ves! ¡Vaya, Asui sí que es popular con los chicos! Y no solo los de nuestra aula, hace unos días escuché a unos chicos de otras secciones diciendo que Asui les parecía muy interesante…. ¡Así que puede ser que Todoroki busque la oportunidad para confesarse! –

Sin más y sin previo aviso, se escucha una fuerte explosión detrás de Eijirou (quien grita del susto) seguido por el olor de papel quemado. Todos los chicos que se encontraban en las otras habitaciones corren hasta donde se encuentra el origen de aquella explosión asustado de que algo hubiese ocurrido y solo para ver a Eijirou con una cara de preocupación, Mineta con cara de miedo, las chicas viendo sorprendidas a Katsuki quien en sus manos se puede ver como una gran cantidad de humo se desprende ellas.

En eso, Denki comienza a reírse cosa que hace que sus amigos/compañeros lo vean extrañado (menos Eijirou y Katsuki) – No me digas que estas celoso de que Todoroki tenga una oportunidad con una chica y tú no – Dice este con una sonrisa relajada sin saber en el problema que se está metiendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Pregunta Katsuki aun con la poca paciencia que tiene pero con un aura oscura rodeando su cuerpo.

-Oh, vamos, Bakugo. No te sientas mal de que ninguna chica te quiera, cuando no siendo un desgraciado como lo eres – Termina de decir Mineta quien aún se encuentra sostenido de Eijirou (para mala suerte de este).

Tanto Mina, Mineta y Denki comienzan a reír cosa que enfurece al de mal carácter, Eijirou activa a tiempo su Quirk…

-¡Están más que muertos, Hijos de puta!-

 _30 minutos después:_

Luego de haber logrado separar a Katsuki y evitar que lastimara a sus compañeros (gracias a un no tan de buen humor Aizawa). Tsuyu, ya dentro de su habitación suspira, se cambia por una camisa negra demasiado grande para su cuerpo ya que esta le llega hasta por debajo de los glúteos, un short leggin corto semi cubierto por la camisa y su largo cabello desatado.

Sin más se recuesta sobre su cama y se relaja para luego quedar dormida no sin antes revisar su teléfono y enviar un mensaje a cierto chico explosivo. Quien con agilidad y como venía haciendo desde hace ya 3 meses, se adentra a la habitación de la chica por la ventana y se recuesta detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda apegando su cuerpo con el de él.

-No quiero que ese idiota de Deku y el maldito mitad-mitad se acerquen a ti – Susurra en el oído de la chica sujetándola con un poco más de fuerza.

Tusyu por su parte sonríe un poco para luego decir – No puedo hacer eso. Izuku-chan y Shoto-chan son mis amigos y seria descortés dejar de conversar con ellos, además que ambos me agradan mucho y los aprecio – Al finalizar de hablar escucha un gruñido molesto por parte del chico.

-Maldita sea – Maldice por lo bajo ya que sabe que la chica no iba a ceder ante sus quejas. Una de las cosas que le gusta de ella, ya que al igual que él, no se deja llevar o guiar por las palabras o por lo que piensan los demás – Detesto que ellos se acerquen a ti, que hablen animadamente contigo. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Hasta he visto como otro maldito imbéciles se sonrojan cuando te ven! ¡Me dan ganas de matarlos!-

-Eso no es algo muy heroico para decir ¿No lo crees, Katsuki-chan? – Ríe un poco pero luego ahoga un suave gemido al sentir como el de cabello rubio muerde cierta parte de su cuello – No dejes ninguna marca, sabes que no me gustan.

-¡Ya lo sé, rana!-

Luego de otro gruñido por parte del rubio y un risita divertida por parte de la chica ante la manera infantil en que se comporta su pareja cuando se encuentra celoso, ambos caen rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo, o al menos hasta 1 hora antes de que sea el momento de levantarse para que Katsuki lograse regresar a su habitación sin que los demás se diesen cuenta.


End file.
